Mass Effect Conspiracy
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: After the Reaper War, the Human Ambassador is assassinated and C-Sec is left clueless so they call in the best behind Shepard... A discharged C-Sec officer named Sasuke Uchiha. After tracking down the assassins, Sasuke realizes that a deadly conspiracy is in play that could tear the new-found peace the galaxy has found to shreds. Rated M for violence, language, and later...
1. The Assassination

This story takes place during my friend Rainbowhawk1993's story Victory after chapter 11, please read if you want to know more detail.

**Part 1 – New Hire**

Six months after the Crucible was fired, and Commander Shepard became Admiral Shepard, Humanity has moved up in the ranks.

A human politician walked down an alley in the Citadel to his office, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, the glimmer of something inside of the jacket of a single Drell, probably a shotgun.

After moving on, the Drell followed him, along with a single Turian.

The next morning C-Sec had turned the politician's office into a crime-scene, the politician was sitting at his desk, a single gunshot wound to his shoulder had already covered part his desk and the floor with blood, his eyes were open in shock, and a thick, white foamy substance was dripping out of his mouth onto the desk.

Half a galaxy away, a young human named Sasuke Uchiha walked through the streets of Illium, rain poured on top of him, soaking his spikey black hair, and leaving ran drops to run down his leather trench coat and onto the ground, his black shirt and pants would have been utterly soaked if not for the coat.

Up ahead of him was a small band of Eclipse Mercenaries who was operating a slaver's ring out of the back alleys of the capital city of Nos Astra, kidnapping young Asari and young female humans.

Sasuke was a mercenary that used to work for C-sec before an incident with a suspect during the wave of refugees to the citadel led to his immediate dismissal, during the hostile takeover of the Citadel by Cerberus, Sasuke sent out an advisory on all channels rallying anyone that could use a gun to fight by his side which was instrumental in stopping Cerberus's hostile takeover.

Before being dismissed his boss, Commander Bailey even put his name forward as a possible candidate for a promotion to Lieutenant.

After approaching, Sasuke's contact David approached him, and they embraced.

Sasuke was introduced to David by an 'old acquaintance' who recommended him incase Sasuke ever 'got lonely' and 'wanted a date'.

"Sasuke," David said, "What are you doing here?"

"I got a little lonely tonight," Sasuke said, "Which way?"

"Follow me," David said as he walked up to the side of a wall, and held up his hand, his Omni-tool glowed which revealed a small keypad.

David typed in a few numbers, and the side of the wall opened.

"Just down here," David said as he walked down the stairs, and up to the guard who wore full Eclipse armor, and carried an M-22 Eviscerator shotgun.

"What are you here for?" The guard asked.

"Dating service," David said as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "My man here's looking for his perfect match."

"Right this way," The guard said as he opened the door, and ushered Sasuke inside.

As soon as Sasuke entered, he slipped a small disk onto the side of the wall, and then turned around as the lights came on, "Thank you gentlemen," Sasuke said as the door shut, "Oh and by the way," Sasuke raised his hand to reveal his own Omni-tool, "Thanks for the keys."

The door sealed, and as it did, David held up his Omni-tool, and cause the entire wall to turn into a one-way mirror.

"Nice parlor trick," Sasuke said as he lowered his hand, "I assure you though this little stunt to keep me caged in won't work. Especially when I do this," Sasuke turned around, and waved his hand at the cages as his Omni-tool materialized, and as he did, the cages all fell open, revealing multiple Drell, Human females, and Asari, that all rushed out of their cages to reveal their over-sized torn-up shirts the Eclipse Mercs dressed them in, Sasuke then turned back toward the door, and placed his hands behind his back, "Goodbye."

One wave of his hand, his Omni-tool turned the glass back into a door, a second later the small disk Sasuke placed against the wall went off, and the entire place short-circuited.

Thirty seconds later the door exploded and Nos Astra security came pouring through the door.

As the guard raised his M-22 to fire, one of the security officers raised her M-3 Predator, and fired three times, the Eclipse Merc wasn't shielded, and the bullets tore through his armor like paper.

David instantly surrendered, and as he did, a single Asari security officer walked passed him, and in one flick of the wrist, her biotics to froze him in stasis.

When the security officers moved into the next room to secure the girls, all they found were the girls, and a bunch of cages.

A distance of five blocks away, Sasuke stood on the rooftop of one of Nos Astra's many skyscrapers watching the police check on the girls while talking with his client on his Omni-tool, "She'll need to go through Nos Astra security systems, and then she'll be released into your care." Sasuke said.

"Thank you," a human female said over the other line, "You don't know how much it means to me and her mother that she'll be safe."

"Just glad I could help," Sasuke said, "Seeing as how invested you were, I'll drop the price for my services 75%."

"Thank you," the woman said, "So what does that drop it down to?"

"Two million five hundred thousand credits." Sasuke said.

"Transferring funds now." the woman said.

After turning off his Omni-tool, Sasuke looked out at Nos Astra, "How long have you been standing there my friend?" Sasuke asked.

"Long enough," six-foot-six Turian male C-Sec Investigator Naruto Uzumaki who stood on the opposite side of the roof-top, "Good to see you again Sasuke."

"You to brother," Sasuke said as he stepped onto the edge of the curved building, and slid down the wide onto the ring that surrounded the center, Naruto followed, and steadied himself against the building, "Easy," Sasuke continued as he walked along the ring, "I take it you didn't come here just to catch up on old times?"

"No," Naruto said as he straddled the ring Sasuke was walking on, and crawled across the ring behind Sasuke, "Would it be possible if we could go somewhere that's not here, and doesn't make me want to wet my armor?"

Sasuke looked back at his former Turian partner, "You still haven't gotten over your acrophobia?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really." Naruto said.

"Alright," Sasuke said as he raised his hand, and as his Omni-tool appeared, a single taxi appeared in front of them.

"Good evening Mr. Uchiha," a human male with a heavy Boston accent said, "Who's your friend?"

"My former partner," Sasuke said as he helped Naruto to his feet, "Take us to the shipping port."

Down at the shipping port, there was a bar where Alliance Navy sailors on their way to the Traverse used to stop by, and get a good drink and a few dances before heading out to fight the Reapers.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha," a female Bartender said as Sasuke walked up to the bar with Naruto, "What'll it be?"

"Scotch, neat," Sasuke said as he took his seat at the bar, then slapped Naruto on the shoulder, "And a pint of your finest Turian Ale for my best friend here."

"Of course," the Bartender said as she turned around to prepare the drinks, that tiny dancer uniform she was 'required' to wear giving Sasuke and Naruto the best view of her rear.

"Nice," Naruto whispered as he held his fist out underneath the bar, and Sasuke tapped his fist against Naruto's.

"Your drinks," the bartender said as she placed the cups on the bar, "Enjoy."

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he waved his hand, his Omni-tool materialized, and he paid the tab, and gave the bartender a nice tip.

"To old friends," Naruto said as he raised his glass.

"To those that died," Sasuke said as he raised his glass further.

"And to those about to die," Naruto said as he raised his glass level with Sasuke's.

"May they never be forgotten," Sasuke and Naruto said as they tapped their glasses together.

After polishing off their drinks, "So old friend," Sasuke said as the bartender brought them another round, "I take it you didn't come all the way to the Crescent Nebula just to have a few drinks."

"No," Naruto said as he picked up the glass the bartender brought him, "C-sec has a job for you."

"What," Sasuke said as he swirled his glass around in his hand, the colors inside the liquor reflected off the glass and made small swirls along the walls.

"Well," Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was focusing on the glass, "Sasuke."

"I'm sorry what," Sasuke asked as he looked over at Naruto.

"Something's happened." Naruto said.

"Isn't that obvious," Sasuke said as he downed his glass.

"There's been an assassination," Naruto said, "On Ambassador Udina's replacement."

"Really," Sasuke said, "Why come to me?"

"Because the assassins shot the ambassador once before the ambassador himself ingested cyanide." Naruto said.

Sasuke fumbled with his glass before catching it, "What?" Sasuke asked.

"You heard me," Naruto said, "The assassins shot the ambassador and then the ambassador himself swallowed a cyanide pill."

"Color me intrigued," Sasuke said, "What's the payment?"

"A cool million," Naruto said, "And information…"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who handed Sasuke a datapad, when he took it from Naruto's hand, and activated it, he saw that it was information on his brother's disappearance.

Sasuke's mother and father Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha were Alliance Marines that were killed during a covert mission against Cerberus that led to both the Alliance Marine teams and the Cerberus teams suffering heavy casualties.

After learning of their parents' death, Sasuke and his older brother Itachi went to live with their godparents, Trell and Manawa Lament, a Drell male and an Asari female who already had a daughter named Trikina.

Trell was an assassin who trained alongside Thane Krios and worked with him on a few jobs before Thane's wife Irikah before she was killed.

When Sasuke and Itachi went to live with Trell and Manawa, Trell knew that Cerberus would probably go after Sasuke and Itachi so he taught the two how to defend themselves using the techniques he was taught.

That proved vital, both Sasuke and Itachi served in the Alliance Military before the Reaper and Geth wars, Sasuke actually served alongside John Sheppard during the Blitz while Itachi became N7 Spec Ops before disappearing a few weeks before the Geth War started and Sasuke joined C-Sec.

"When can we depart?" Sasuke asked.

"That's the spirit," Naruto said as he stood up, "Let's go."

Naruto and Sasuke walked to the spaceport where the transport ship, the Worthington was waiting for them.

The trip back to the Citadel took a few hours, while Sasuke and Naruto sat in a pair of oversized leather chairs in a private car modeled to look like a train in the 20th century.

"How are things back on the Citadel?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," Naruto said, "Thanks to Admiral Sheppard's efforts the Citadel is safe."

"Admiral Sheppard," Sasuke said as he looked up at the ceiling, and smiled, "I always knew that lucky bastard would go far."

"You guessed right," Naruto said, "He's still touring the galaxy with that Asari girl of his."

"Speaking of girl," Sasuke said as he looked up at Naruto, "How's Sakura?"

Naruto looked up from his datapad, "She misses you," Naruto said, "Like crazy, everyday she sits at her desk with a picture of you."

"I'll see her right after our meeting with Commander Bailey." Sasuke said.

"Speaking of which," Naruto said as the ship dropped out of warp right over Earth, "We're here."

"Earth," Sasuke said, "Haven't seen it in years."

"Welcome home." Naruto said.

Sasuke was born on the Citadel, and was raised by his godparents in the Citadel Commons.

As the ship approached the docks, the mental note he made to visit his godparents and god-sister was extinguished when he stepped off the ship to see the three standing at the bottom of the ramp.

Sasuke walked up to his godfather, and stood firm in front of him.

"Sir." Sasuke said.

"Hello my boy," Trell said as he walked up to his godson, "You haven't changed a bit."

"It's been six months sir." Sasuke said.

"I know," Trell said as he jolted forward, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Trell, over the years of living with his godfather he had built up an immunity to the poison on a Drell's skin, and it didn't matter to him.

"I'm glad to have you home," Trell said, "I've heard of your exploits, and I've never been more proud of you."

"Thanks Uncle Trell." Sasuke said.

Sasuke then walked up to his godmother, "Ma'am." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Manawa said, "It's good to see you."

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke said.

Manawa then hugged Sasuke, and Sasuke hugged her back, "It's good to see you again Auntie Manawa." Sasuke said.

"Hello Sasuke," Trikina said as she walked up to Sasuke.

"Trikina," Sasuke said as he walked up to her, "You're still so beautiful."

Sasuke and Trikina embraced, despite Trikina being very young, by Asari standards she still looks like a beautiful young woman, and she didn't care what others thought of her.

The god-siblings were very close in Sasuke's child years, and had a very high mutual respect for each other, at one point Trikina developed a slight crush on Sasuke for being the star of the Jai-alai team.

For those of you that don't know, Jai-alai is that sport where you throw a goat-skinned ball at the wall with a large scoop called a cesta that you hold in your hand, and then you try to catch the ball before it passes you.

"Hello Sasuke," Trikina said as she held out her hands which Sasuke took, "You look exactly the same."

"Sasuke Uchiha," two C-Sec officers asked as they walked up to Sasuke.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"We've been instructed to bring you to Commander Bailey." one of them said.

"I was on my way to see him now." Sasuke said.

"Follow us," the other one said.

"We'll talk later," Sasuke said as he hugged Trikina, and followed the C-Sec officers with Naruto behind them.

Once at the Embassies, they were escorted to the Human Embassies where they found Commander Bailey standing at the door with two armed C-Sec officers surrounded by Press.

When they saw Sasuke one of them turned toward him, "Mr. Uchiha," Quarian News Reporter Temari said as she turned toward him, "Welcome back."

Temari's Quarian outfit was a deep royal purple with yellow lining.

"Thank you Ms. Temari," Sasuke said, "Now if you'll excuse me."

Sasuke, Naruto, and the two C-Sec officers made their way through the crows, and found Commander Bailey standing at the door, "Mr. Uchiha," Commander Bailey said when he saw Sasuke.

"Commander Bailey," Sasuke said as he held out his hand, "Good to see you."

"The feeling is mutual Sasuke," Commander Bailey said as he shook Sasuke's hand, "Come on in."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Commander Bailey entered the ambassador's office.

When they entered, the body was trapped in stasis field by a female Asari C-Sec officer.

"Attention!" one of the officers exclaimed.

"Welcome back sir," another said.

"I was outside officer." Commander Bailey said.

"Forgive me Commander," the officer said, "But I wasn't talking to you," he then looked at Sasuke.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, "It's kind of good to be back," Sasuke walked up to the stasis field, "Ok," he said as he waved his finger at the field which the Asari dropped.

"What does the corpse say to you Uchiha?" Commander Bailey asked.

"Single gunshot wound to the shoulder," Sasuke said, "Not the immediate cause of death."

Sasuke looked over to the foam on the desk leaking out of the politician's mouth, walked over to it, took a small whiff, and coughed as he smelled bitter almonds, "They made him ingest cyanide," Sasuke looked over to see something on the inside of his ear, then turned to the medical examiner, "Do you have a cotton swab?"

The examiner held up a small cylindrical tube which opened, and dispensed a small cotton swab.

Sasuke took the swab, pinched the man's ear, and pulled it up so he could swab the politician's ear-cannel, but as he was about to swab it he saw a bit of a rash that formed inside the man's ear, and when he removed the swab, he noticed a small bit of saliva.

"Well?" Commander Bailey asked.

"Hold on," Sasuke said as he placed the swab down, then walked over to the door, and looked around the room, "I know what went down."

"Paint us a picture." Naruto said.

"Ok," Sasuke said as he stood at the door, "Time of death is around what time?"

"2243 last night." Commander Bailey said.

"He came in around 2243 last night," Sasuke said as he pointed toward the frame of the door, "But he knew someone was following him," he then pointed at the key pad, "He locked the door," Sasuke then walked over to the desk, "But the assassins knew he'd do that, so they short-circuited the lock. As the door opened he fired back, and that's when they fired," he then walked over to the desk, "After he stumbled into his seat he lost his firearm that's when the Drell walked over to him, and whispered something that would make him want to commit suicide, probably a picture. They then fed him the pill and left."

Sasuke looked up and saw Commander Bailey, Naruto, and three other C-Sec officers standing with looks of confusion.

"How?" The Asari that was holding the field not five minutes ago asked.

"Simple," Sasuke said as he walked over to the door, "The door-frame here is slightly scratched which means right after it opened, someone closed it," after kneeling to be right in front of the key-pad, he scrapped a small trace of black gunk off the rim of the key-pad, "The area key pad here is slightly scorched, this only happens if the circuits overload," he then pointed to a small hole in the wall, "This hole right here is a millimeter in diameter which is common with nails," after that he pointed to the nail holding a picture of the politician and his family, "Like this nail here," Sasuke moved the picture to uncover a bullet hole.

"Holy shit," Commander Bailey said as he walked over to the hole, "Maybe we can pull some DNA off this if we…"

"Not going to happen," Sasuke said, "Our guys are too careful, but there is something I can tell you," Sasuke held up the swab, "This swab has a bit of Drell saliva on it, you might be able to get something off of this."

"Ok," Commander Bailey said, "But what about the rest?"

"How did I know he fired first," Sasuke asked as he walked over to the desk, "That's simple, I'm standing on what told me," Sasuke pointed to a small line in the carpet, "Small marks on the carpet where the desk originally rested," he then pointed to another picture lying on the desk, "This little break in the dust says that the picture originally rested with the picture facing the chair, but the picture is now facing the deck," Sasuke walked around to the back of the desk, "I bet if I move this," he pushed the desk back to the line where is supposedly was, and beneath the desk he found a small pistol, "Aha," he moved the pistol, and pulled out a civilian-issue Light Pistol, "Small pistol, thermal-clip," Sasuke removed the thermal-clip, "One round fired."

"Ok I'm impressed," Commander Bailey said, "How do you know it was a Drell?"

"Because of this," Sasuke lifted the politician's ear, "There's a small rash forming on the inside of the man's ear, this type of rash, a small discoloration inside the cannel with a distinct scaly-green color is typical of a Drell's skin-poison. I should know I was raised by one, I used to get this kind of rash all the time before I developed a tolerance to it."

"So what does that tell us," Commander Bailey asked, "We're looking for a Drell with a bullet-wound."

"Yes and no," Sasuke said, "There was someone else," Sasuke pointed at the bullet wound in the politician's shoulder, "I've only seen one kind of bullet that could have made this kind of hole, an M-96 Mattock, nothing really special, but there's only three people I know of that would use such a weapon: Admiral John Shepard, myself, and a Turian assassin that mysteriously disappeared during the attack on the Citadel."

"How do you know that?" Commander Bailey asked.

"Because the very same weapon was used against me by a certain Turian assassin that cost me my job at C-Sec six months ago." Sasuke said.

"Oh damn." Commander Bailey said.

_Now Sasuke's hunting down the same man that cost him his job, oh sweet drama…_


	2. The Citadel

**Part 2 – Manhunt**

As Sasuke, Naruto, Commander Bailey, and the officers left the office, they were swarmed by paparazzi asking them questions.

After moving through the crowd to Bailey's office, they found the Asari Councilor Tevos standing there.

"Councilor Tevos," Commander Bailey said when the door closed, "I wasn't expecting you."

"That's cause I'm not here to see you," Councilor Tevos said as she walked up to Sasuke, "Welcome back Officer Uchiha."

"It's just Sasuke now Ma'am," Sasuke said, "I'm a civilian now."

"Not right now," Councilor Tevos said as she held out her hand, "Although I'm here not to convey a message from the Council, we want to thank you for bringing down that human trafficking ring on Illium."

"I was doing what was right Ma'am." Sasuke said.

"Still so modest," Councilor Tevos said, "You saved a lot of women, mostly Asari. I was asked by the Asari to send you this," the Councilor reached into the bag she carried, and pulled out a small item wrapped in cloth, "My advisor thought it might be useful."

As he unwrapped it he found a small spherical silver ball that was attached to a small string.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a small mystery," Councilor Tevos said, "A Prothean Artifact."

"Ok," Sasuke said as he hung the ball around his neck, "I will cherish this."

"Now tell me what you learned about my college's death." Councilor Tevos said.

"They blackmailed him into taking the cyanide," Sasuke said, "We do know one thing though. One of the assassins is an old acquaintance. The same acquaintance that cost me my job here six months ago."

"And he's got a friend," Commander Bailey said, "Sasuke here discovered Drell saliva inside the ambassador's ear cannel."

"How can you tell it was Drell?" Councilor Tevos asked.

"Because a rash was starting to form inside the ear cannel," Sasuke said, "Drells have poison on their skin that can cause a sever rash when it touches human skin. As you know my godfather is a Drell so I used to get the same rash almost all the time, and that's how I developed an immunity to it."

"Well please continue on your investigation," Councilor Tevos said as she walked out of the office.

"I'm afraid I have to leave for now," Sasuke said, "There's someone I have to see."

"Presidium Commons." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry what?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura's apartment is in the Presidium Commons." Naruto said.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, "I'll be back tomorrow."

It was around midnight when Sakura arrived at her apartment, when she entered she expected to be greeted by extreme heat, but instead she felt the air conditioner running at full blast.

Sakura entered, and as she did, she saw a face that made her heart skip a beat.

Sakura was a one hundred and fifty year old five foot one Asari with impressed bubblegum-pink spots along the tentacles in her hair, a more pink skin-tone, and emerald green eyes.

She was a full biotic and a practicing physician at the Huerta Memorial Hospital on the Citadel who could diagnose any injury her mentor was Dr. Chloe Michelle that served at the hospital during the first days of the Reaper War.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke, and the first thing she did was slap him, "That was just to make sure you were here," she said before slapping him again, "That's for leaving! Where have you been the past six months? I was worried sick! Your godparents were worried! I thought you were…"

Sasuke stopped her by pulling her flush against his chest in a tight embrace, "I know," he said, "I'm sorry. I know I'm a dick."

"Yes you are," Sakura said as she placed her head against Sasuke's chest, "You left me wondering where you went and if you were alive or not."

"Well," Sasuke said as they pulled apart, "I'm here now."

"What's this," Sakura asked as she reached around Sasuke's neck, and pulled up the Prothean ball.

"A gift from the Councilor Tevos," Sasuke said, "From the Asari people."

"That raid on the Eclipse Mercenary compound was you." Sakura said.

"Yes it was," Sasuke said, "I was making the galaxy a safer place for you and everyone else."

Sakura then leaned upwards, and kissed him once, "I'm so glad you're ok," Sakura said, "But I'm really hesitant about what happened before you left?"

"That night?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, "I think it would be best if we kept our relationship professional for now."

"I understand," Sasuke said, "You need time, you've got it."

_The next day…_

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stood in the C-Sec offices with a virtual evidence board in front of them.

Sakura had temporarily resigned her duties at the hospital to help Sasuke and Naruto on their investigation.

"Alright," Sasuke said as the picture of the Human Ambassador came up in the center of the evidence wall along with the various notes Naruto recorded as Sasuke was speaking at the crime scene, "What do we know?"

"Human Ambassador Michael Ambrosia was shot through the shoulder with a military-issued M-96 Mattock," Naruto said, "And forced to take cyanide."

"A rising politician with no political enemies so far," Sakura said, "A happy marriage with two elementary school-age and one middle school-age children."

"What was his political stance?" Sasuke asked.

"He stood for Unification," Naruto said, "He served in the First Contact War and the early days of the Geth Wars before becoming a small-time politician. After Admiral Shepard's disappearance he rose to new heights by supporting everything he stood for."

"What about one of the Anti-Human politicians," Sasuke asked, "There was no short list of those before and during the Reaper Wars?"

"Maybe," Naruto said, "Several of them could return to their views."

"Let's narrow it down," Sasuke said as he walked over to the window overlooking the atrium of the C-Sec offices, "Who would be ruthless enough to hire a hit on a rising Unification-friendly politician?"

"What about Joram Talid?" Naruto asked.

"The anti-human Turian Politician?" Sasuke asked.

"The same," Naruto said, "Six months ago a certain assassin we knows' son tried to kill him."

"Thane Krios's son," Sasuke said, "I know, keep going."

"A few months after the attempt on his life Ambrosia became a support of Thane's son and his sentence," Naruto said, "And after that he went to Fade and disappeared."

"You mean that asshole Harkin?" Sasuke asked.

"You know that douche bag?" Sakura asked.

"I know him alright," Sasuke said as he walked over to the table Naruto was sitting at, "I arrested him. How did that drunk fool get back in the game?"

"Right after you left, the prosecution at his trial listed you as it's key witness," Naruto said, "With you not there to present your findings the evidence convicting Harkin fell apart, and all charges of forging, identity theft, fraud, falsifying documents, and everything else were dropped. They could only get him two months in prison for assault on an Alliance Military Officer."

"Ah shit," Sasuke said, "Now it's up to us to track him down again."

"I know where to start looking." Naruto said.

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

"The Factory District," Naruto said, "After getting out he somehow managed to get a lone big enough to purchase the old Kassa Fabrication Plant."

"We're going to need a warrant." Sakura said.

"You mean this one," Commander Bailey asked as he walked into the office, and held up a search warrant on the Kassa Fabrication Plant.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as Bailey handed him the warrant, "It's not going to be easy getting to him. After what happened six months ago Harkin will be expecting trouble and he probably thinks that since he just beat multiple charges that C-Sec officers will be coming after him with a vengeance."

"Which is why you're going in armed," Bailey said as he reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a pistol.

"My old M-25," Sasuke said as the gun out-folded into a revolver-shaped pistol that looked like the Boltok Pistol from Gears of War.

"I found it in the C-Sec Armory," Commander Bailey said, "You left it there when you were discharged."

The M-25 handgun is a revolver-shaped heavy pistol that was used by infantrymen during the First Contact War.

The pistol was Sasuke's father's before it was passed onto him by Trell, it was originally energy-based which meant it could only fire a few shots before overheating and had to be vented, but while it was in Trell's care, he converted it into a thermal-based weapon allowing for the use of a thermal-clip, and Sasuke used it all throughout his career in the Alliance Navy and C-Sec.

_The Factory District…_

When they arrived in the Factory District, Sasuke had time to prep his assault rifle which was a Phaeston Model IV.

He also kept a flat-tipped knife holstered on his boot.

Naruto was all set up with his M-98 Widow sniper rifle, an M-96 Mattock, and his M-5 Phalanx heavy pistol.

Sakura carried an N7 Hurricane SMG and an M7 Carnifex heavy pistol.

Sasuke was dressed the same in his black leather trench coat, white shirt, black pants, and military boots.

Naruto wore standard Turian military armor.

Sakura wore something very similar to Miranda Lawson's outfit but with a brown leather jacket that came two inches above the center of her waist and had sleeves that came four inches above her elbows.

"We're here." Sasuke said as the car came up on the factory district.

After parking they walked to the Kassa Fabrication Plant which was surrounded by Mechs, and Blood Pack Mercenaries.

"Who are you," A Krogan in Blood Pack armor asked as he walked over to Sasuke.

"C-Sec," Sasuke said, "We have a warrant."

"If you're looking for Fade you better get lost before things get ugly." the Krogan said.

"Do you want to be arrested for Obstruction of Justice?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to try to…" the Krogan began before Sasuke noticed that the Mechs were moving in with their weapons raised.

Sasuke jabbed his thumb into the Krogan's eye, kicked him in between the legs, and pushed him in the path of the Mechs' weapons as they opened fire.

The other Blood Pack Mercs reached for their weapons, and as they did, Sakura and Naruto grabbed their own guns.

Sakura quickly drew her N7 Hurricane, and in one burst put two Mechs and one Blood Pack Vorcha on the ground.

Naruto's M-5 dropped three before the final Vorcha had his weapon in his hand, and had it pointing at Sasuke's knees before Sasuke's M-25 emptied the contents of his head against the door.

"Nice shot." Naruto said.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he spun his M-25 around in his hand once before folding it, and holstering it on the side of his belt.

After walking up to the door which opened, the Vorcha feel to the ground, his face still frozen in that naturally crazed expression they always had.

When they entered the warehouse, they saw Harkin behind some crates surrounded by Blood Pack and Mechs.

"Uchiha!" Harkin exclaimed.

"Harkin you're under arrest!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"KILL THEM!" Harkin yelled as he ran.

The Blood Pack Mercs didn't even have time to grab their weapons before Sasuke had his Phaeston out, and fired.

He was through their shields by the time his magazine was empty, and Naruto and Sakura had their weapons raised when the Mercs' weapons were unfolding.

Harkin was through the door on the far side of the room right before Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura could make it halfway across the room.

The door sealed behind Harkin, as Sasuke walked up to the door, he waved his Omni-tool, and the door just sputtered, and froze with a five inch gap in the door.

"Here, move," Naruto said as he grabbed onto the sides of the door, and pushed them apart, "Go!"

Sasuke and Sakura slipped through the door, and then Naruto followed.

Once they passed through the other door, they were entering a dark room.

Suddenly a wall of flood-lights hit them in the face, and cause them to shield the front of their faces with their hands, what they saw next almost made Sasuke drop his weapon, Harkin had somehow gotten his hand on an ATLAS mech that he had outfitted with a multi missile launcher and two over-sized Geth Spitfires.

"Oh shit," Sasuke said, "He's loaded up on armaments for that thing."

"GET DOWN," Naruto shouted as he dove on top of Sasuke and Sakura before Harkin could fire.

The three crawled into cover as Harkin let out a barrage of bullets directly at them.

"I don't suppose you have an artillery piece in your shoe do you," Sakura asked over the sound of the bullets.

"Don't need one," Sasuke said, "An ATLAS takes an Element Zero core, and have you ever seen what happens when an Element Zero Core loses its cooling source?"

"Brilliant," Naruto exclaimed, "What do you need from us?"

"Just give me covering fire," Sasuke said as he switched cover.

"You ready?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yea," Sakura said as she loaded a fresh clip into her N7 Hurricane.

As Naruto reloaded his M-96 Mattock, both him and Sakura stood up, and emptied the clips from their guns into the ATLAS's shields.

The ATLAS wasn't fazed but after all that shooting the Spitfires had to cool so Harkin let off his missiles.

As Naruto and Sakura dove to the floor, there was a thump as Sasuke grabbed onto the back of the ATLAS, "You slimy slippery bastard," Sasuke said as he powered up his Omni-Tool, extended the blade, and drove the blade directly into the turbine that cooled the ATLAS's Element Zero engine.

Harkin quickly turned the ATLAS around, throwing Sasuke into a stack of boxes, and burying him alive in plastic.

"Sasuke," Sakura exclaimed as she crawled over to the boxes, as she dug through the crates, she didn't find Sasuke.

"What," Harkin asked, "How?"

"You'll soon find out," Sasuke said as he walked over to Sakura, and helped her stand up as the ATLAS started overloading.

Harkin quickly grabbed the ejection-lever, and ripped it out as hard as he could.

The cabin sprung open and he was thrown into another pile of boxes that collapsed on top of him.

After the ATLAS exploded, Sasuke walked over to the crates as Harkin crawled as he made his way out, and as he turned around all he saw was a glove-covered fist coming right at him.

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on the ground with a wet sensation running down the sides of his upper-lip, and a really bad pain in his face, nose, and teeth, "Ow," he groaned as he pushed himself up, and was on his knees before a thick, armored boot nailed him in the stomach, sending him against the ground, and as he was on the ground, Sasuke grabbed him, and slammed him against the wall of the warehouse, "What do you want Sasuke?"

"Joram Talid." Sasuke said.

"Who?" Harkin asked.

Sasuke kicked Harkin's knee cap in, and as he bent over to scream, Sasuke slammed him once again against the wall, "Don't fuck with me Harkin," Sasuke exclaimed, "You know what I can do!"

"I'm not going to do this again Sasuke," Harkin said, "C-Sec doesn't scare me!"

"No," Sasuke said as he activated his Omni-Tool, and placed the tip of the blade against Harkin's leg, "But I do. Now tell me where he is before I cut off your balls and feed them to a Varren!"

"Ok, ok," Harkin exclaimed, "He's hiding under the identity Timber Septimus! He came to me six months ago wanting to disappear! He's been living in the Commons!"

"Good," Sasuke said before he deactivated his Omni-Tool, "Good night."

Sasuke clocked him one more time, and the former C-Sec officer went limp against the floor.

"C-Sec will be by in a few hours to see him in handcuffs," Sasuke said as he turned and left, "Right now we need to find this Timber Septimus."

As they were walking back to the car, Naruto got in touch with Commander Bailey, and got an address for Joram Talid.

Once in the Presidium Commons, they proceeded to Joram Talid's new address, and once they arrived and knocked Talid himself answered the door, and he was dressed in a common man's clothes, "Yes can I help you?" He asked in a phony accent.

"Drop the act Talid," Sasuke said as he pushed the Turian back into the apartment, and entered in front of Naruto and Sakura, "I know it's you."

"What are you talking about?" Talid asked, still heavy on the phony accent.

"Stop playing dumb Talid," Sasuke said, "Harkin gave you up like that," he snapped, "I know you hired those assassins to kill Ambassador Ambrosia," Sasuke grabbed Talid by the collar of his jacket, "Where did you hire them?"

"I'm not telling you squat!" Talid exclaimed.

"Incorrect," Sasuke said as he kneed Talid in the gut, "Start talking before I start breaking."

"You wouldn't do that," Talid said, "Your job is to uphold the law."

"I'm not C-Sec," Sasuke said as he stepped on Talid's ankle, breaking it, and had Naruto slam him against the wall as he screamed, he then pulled out his M-25, and placed it an inch away from Talid's chest, "Let's count to three, you can do that right? One. Two," Sasuke pulled back on the lever.

"Ok, ok," Talid said, "But you have to promise to protect…" there was a shot, and Talid fell to the ground, holding his stomach which was bleeding.

Sasuke turned around, and the Turian Assassin was standing there holding an M7, "Hello Officer Uchiha," he said, "Long time."

"I know," Sasuke said, "Not long enough. I've been looking forward to this moment."

"What did you picture in this moment?" The assassin asked, keeping his M7 trained on Sasuke.

"I'd blow your head off." Sasuke said.

"You do that and your investigation is blown." The assassin said.

"Then come quietly," Sasuke said.

"I think not," the assassin said as the window shattered, and a UT-47A Kodiak shuttle shattered the glass, and fired a single missile into the room.

Sasuke dove on top of Sakura, defending her, and then looked up as the assassin stepped onto the Kodiak, he then threw off his trench-coat which revealed an N7 chest-plate, and turned to Sakura, "Stay here," he said, "Make sure he survives."

Sasuke tossed aside his weapons, and ran toward the shuttle as it turned around.

He reached the edge of the window, jumped up, and managed to grab-hold of the Kodiak's side-thruster before it took off.

After climbing onto the top of the thruster, he tackled the assassin to the floor of the main cabin as he jumped in through the open door-frame.

Once inside, Sasuke tried to drive his knife into the assassin's shoulder, but the assassin held his grip while his Drell partner reached for his own weapon.

The Turian then gained the upper hand, and knocked the knife from Sasuke's hand before pushing him to the ground, and trying to strangle him.

Sasuke brought his fist to the Turian's throat, and sent the Turian against the door.

Sasuke stood up, and as he went in for a round-house punch, the Turian moved out of the way, and the N7 gauntlet shattered the glass.

After turning around, the Turian forced Sasuke against the door before taking a hard haymaker to the side of the head, sending him against the wall, still holding onto Sasuke.

The Drell finally managed to get his M-3 Predator free, and took aim at the Sasuke.

He let off two shots, leaving bullet holes in the back wall, and missing Sasuke and the Turian.

As Sasuke and the assassin were throwing each other against the walls, and receiving and giving the occasional punch or kick the Drell emptied the thermal-clip into the walls before firing the final round into the engine-block.

The Kodiak started to swerve and shake as the Drell struggled to maintain control.

Sasuke finally broke free of the Turian's grasp, and delivered three punches to the assassin's face, and readied his Omni-Tool's blade before the Kodiak came down upon the Presidium courtyard, and then coming in for a crash-landing outside C-Sec offices on Level 27.

The Drell was skewered on a piece of metal in the citadel, and was killed instantly.

The Turian, with an injured back and a dislocated shoulder somehow managed to get the door open, and started limping away.

Sasuke was stunned, but he could see the assassin was limping away, Sasuke turned over onto his back, the shattered glass that had covered his armor spilled onto the floor as he crawled over to the door, and retrieved his knife which had jammed erect into the side of the wall during the crash.

After crawling out of the Kodiak, he flopped onto the ground, and pushing himself to his feet, "I'm ok," Sasuke said as he stood up with the gathered crowd's help, and then pushed his way through the crowd, "Move! Move!"

Sasuke holstered his knife as he cleared the crowd, and chased after the assassin.

The assassin ran into Dark Star Lounge with Sasuke on his tail before Sasuke heard Naruto and Sakura running toward him.

"Sasuke," Naruto exclaimed as both him and Sakura ran up to their bruised comrade.

"I thought I told you two to tend to Talid." Sasuke said.

"A couple C-Sec officers took him to Huerta Memorial," Sakura said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke said as he brushed some blood off the cut on his forehead, "Just a scratch," he pointed at Dark Star, "He went inside."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura entered Dark Star, "He could be anywhere." Naruto said.

"He's a limping Turian in battle armor," Sasuke said, "He shouldn't be too hard to pick out. Spread out, Naruto, the dance floor, Sakura, the tables, I'll check out the bar."

As they spread out, the assassin moved through the crowd, he had a special blade hidden up his sleeve, and had his eyes set on Sasuke who was standing at the bar getting a drink.

As he moved in for the kill, Sasuke quickly turned around, caught the man's forearm with his armpit and wrist, swiftly pulled it upwards, breaking the joint, and one swift stab to the side sent him to the ground, too exhausted to move.

Everyone looked at Sasuke as Naruto and Sakura walked up to him, "C-Sec business, go back to your drinks," Sasuke said as he walked behind Naruto and Sakura who were carrying the assassin into the back alley.

"Why'd you kill him?" Naruto asked.

"It was just a job," the assassin said, "It seemed like an easy job. When we saw him go into the human embassy I tried to back out, but the client offered to pay extra."

"How much did his life cost him?" Sasuke asked.

"Fifty million each," the assassin said, "I didn't know you would be involved."

"Who hired you," Sasuke asked, "Tell us now."

"I don't know," the assassin said, "We were contacted through an outside source," he then coughed, green blood staining the corner of his mouth, "I tracked the contact down," the assassin held up his Omni-Tool, and transferred the data to Sasuke's, "This was what I got off his Omni-Tool. These people don't leave loose ends they will find you, and kill you…"

Before he could say another word, there was a loud bang, and after the Turian's head exploded Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura ducked to avoid getting shot, they looked up, and saw a single car speeding along with a Drell dressed in full recon gear leaning out the window with a Javelin sniper rifle.

The car turned, and zoomed off.

Naruto drew his M-98, and as he and Sasuke rushed over to the side-wall, but the car was gone before Naruto could get a shot.

"Fuck," Naruto exclaimed as he punched the wall, "Our only lead gone!"

"Not exactly," Sasuke said as Sakura joined them, Sasuke lifted his arm, and activated his Omni-Tool, revealing a picture of the Cerberus logo in front of a three-pointed object that would form the points of a triangle, "We have this."

"Is that the Cerberus logo?" Naruto asked.

"Impossible," Sasuke said, "Ever since their leader's demise at the hands of Admiral Shepard Cerberus has been disbanded."

"Another Cerberus?" Sakura asked.

"I believe so," Sasuke said, "We better inform the council."

_Heading to the Council Chambers_…

"You're not making my day Uchiha," Commander Bailey said over the tablet Sasuke used to contact him, "Firefights in the commons, a crash-landing on the Presidium, what the fuck is going on?"

"Commander things are bigger than they appear," Sasuke said, "I need to speak to the council at once."

"I'll put them on." Commander Bailey said.

"Mr. Uchiha, do you have something for us?" Councilor Valern asked.

"Yes Councilor," Sasuke said, "It's very urgent, I need to speak to you and the Council at once!"

Once at the Citadel Tower, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura couldn't get up the elevator fast enough.

When they arrived, Sasuke found the Council coming out of their chambers, "Alright Mr. Uchiha," Councilor Sparatus said as the councilors took their stands, "There better be a good reason for this."

"There is councilors," Sasuke said as he held up his Omni-Tool, and the entire area above the gardens where Admiral fought Sarren who had been possessed by the Reaper Sovereign was filled with a message from a heavily-muscular figure that was covered head to toe in black, "This is evidence taken from the assassin that murdered Ambassador Ambrosia."

"SSSSSSee to it that there is no failure," the man said, "Ambro-sss-ia cannot be allowed to interfere with our plans. SSSSSoon even the Council will bow to me."

"What is that?" Councilor Sparatus asked.

"That is the face of a new organization," Sasuke pulled up the picture of the Cerberus symbol with the three-pointed figure behind it, "I call it Neo-Cerberus."

"Where's the assassin?" Councilor Valern asked.

"Dead," Sasuke said, "He was killed by a sniper before we could question him any further."

"So we're stuck." Councilor Tevos said.

"Not exactly Councilor," Sasuke said, "There was one thing I noticed. The sniper was using a Javelin sniper rifle. Ever since the Geth were deactivated their weapons have become very rare, even on the black market. And I recognized the model of Javelin that was used, the same kind of Javelin is typically sold out of a secret location but they come from the same planet: Noveria."

"How do you know that?" Councilor Sparatus asked.

"I spent two weeks undercover in a Noveria Crime Ring bringing down members of the Blue Suns," Sasuke said, "I got to know the criminal side of the planet, and managed to bring down the crime boss."

Councilor Tevos signaled Sparatus and Valeran to follow her, they gathered at the back of the stage, and discussed something.

"That's not a half bad idea." Sparatus said.

"It might have some ramifications in the future." Valeran said.

"We doubted a certain someone's abilities once," Tevos said, "And look where that got us."

Sparatus, Tevos, and Valeran walked back to their stands, and Sparatus spoke, "Mr. Uchiha tell us," Sparatus said, "If we were to give one of our own this mission, how long would you say it would take him or her?"

"A Specter," Sasuke asked, "It depends on how good they are, I doubt Admiral Shepard is available but if he was I'd say it'd take him a month, earliest, six months tops. If you were to give it to anyone else it'd take them two months, earliest, a year tops."

"And what if we were to give you complete control?" Councilor Valeran asked.

"Me," Sasuke asked then scratched his chin, "Off the top of my head I'd say you're looking at earliest… a month, tops… nine months."

"You sure you could keep that deadline?" Councilor Sparatus asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

The councilors typed in a few things on the consoles, "Then please step forward," Councilor Tevos said, Sasuke took a few steps forward, "It is the decision of the council Agent Uchiha that you will be granted the temporary positions and authorities of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Unit of the Council."

"Me," Sasuke asked, "A Specter? I'm honored."

"Yes, yes, yes," Councilor Valeran said, "Congratulations, well done, good job, now onto business."

"Yes," Sasuke said as he stood at attention in front of the Council.

"You now have access to new kinds of training and weapons," Councilor Tevos said, "And you'll need a ship to suit your needs."

"But above all Agent," Councilor Sparatus said, "What you find on this journey must be completely confidential. You are not to share information about your mission with anyone except the crew of your ship, and us."

"I understand," Sasuke said, "I will be ready when you need me."

As the council adjourned the meeting, Sasuke turned to Naruto and Sakura who were very quick to congratulate him.

"Well I'll be damned," Naruto said, "The friend of a Specter."

"Don't let it go to your head," Sasuke said as Sakura embraced him.

"I can't believe it," Sakura said as she pulled away, "Congratulations!"

"Ok, ok," Sasuke said, "Come on, we need to get new equipment."

_It's off to save the universe…_


	3. United

**Part 3 – United**

After getting new gear, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura found their way to the docks where the Councilors were waiting for them in front of a large glass window.

"Ah Agent Uchiha," Councilor Tevos said, "Welcome."

"We'd like to present to you the newest addition to the Alliance Navy," Councilor Sparatus said as the lights inside the hanger behind the glass lit up a large ship.

The front of the ship was based off an alliance cruiser, Sasuke could gather the center of the ship was based off of a Geth Dreadnought, near the rear of the ship was an open area with two rings inside like a Mass Relay's gyroscopic element zero core, and the very rear of the ship where the thrusters were was a pair of plus-shaped thrusters.

"Whoa," Naruto said as the three looked out onto the ship, "That's beautiful."

"Is she ours?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Councilor Tevos said, "Agent Uchiha, I'd like you to meet the United, one of our newest prototypes, all cumulated from the collective conscience of Human, Quarian, and Asari scientists, and now we're entrusting her to you."

"I'm honored councilors," Sasuke said as he bowed in front of them.

"Before you go we need you to consider building a team," Councilor Sparatus said, "We've got someone we thing will be invaluable to your team. Someone you can trust."

After the three councilor left, Sasuke heard a distinctive Quarian voice he recognized from his time in the Navy behind him, "Just like old times eh Lieutenant?"

Sasuke turned around, and saw a male Quarian dressed in green armor with white accents standing on the other side of the room.

"We'll I'll be," Sasuke said as he walked up to the Quarian, "Rock fucking Lee!"

Sasuke and Lee shared a friend's welcome by bumping the bottom of their fists against each other's, and then slapping each other's shoulders.

"It's great to see you buddy," Sasuke said, "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear," Lee asked, "The old squad's been discharged from N7."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea," Lee said, "Shino abandoned the mission to save us and he was court-marshaled and arrested."

"What about Tenten, and Ino, and Garra?" Sasuke asked.

"They've returned to their homes," Lee said, "It's been three years since you left. We might be able to find them again."

"Sasuke," Sakura asked as she and Naruto walked up to him, "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, sorry," Sasuke said as he turned to Sakura and Naruto, "Sakura, Naruto," Sasuke turned his attention to Lee, "This is Rock Lee vas Tonbay, he was one of my squad mates during my Navy days."

"It's Rock Lee vas United now," Lee said, "I had it changed when I realized you were going to be my CO and we were going to be saving the galaxy together."

"Well what are we standing around here for," Sasuke asked, "We've got a galaxy to save."

The four walked to the United, and when they entered Sasuke thought they could have been inside of the Normandy, despite the fact the color scheme was a dark blue (almost navy) with white and various inlays of gold.

"Welcome aboard the United sir," Lee said as they walked over to the galaxy map.

"She's beautiful." Sasuke said.

"I'm afraid all that's left is to designate an XO Agent," the AI interface that ran the ship said over the intercom in a female voice.

"Tell me," Sasuke said as he leaned onto the console next to the galaxy map, "What does our AI look like and what's her designation?"

"That would be me," the AI said as she came out of the ceiling, she was in the shape of a combat drone that looked like Glyph that serves Liara as the Shadow Broker except she was a bright gold color, "And you may call me GOLD."

"Well then, GOLD," Sasuke said with a tilt of his head, "What's your job, and could you give me a quick tour please?"

"The United is made from the schematics of the SR2 Normandy but with modifications featuring various Turian, Asari, and Quarian designs," GOLD said, "On the second level, which we are standing in now contains the cockpit, galaxy map, and the second story of the port and starboard lounges. The council has taken the liberty of adding several games and game tables, including poker, chess, and baccarat."

"I assume there are two to three floors beneath us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," GOLD said, "Third floor is engineering, crew's quarters, XO's cabin, main battery, mess hall, infirmary, and the first floors of the port and starboard observation lounges. The fourth floor contains the hanger, Ezo core, and armory."

"And what about the one above us?" Sasuke asked.

"That would be the CO's cabin, in this case, it's yours." GOLD said.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, "Go tell the pilot I wish to speak to him."

"Of course," Gold said as she flew off.

"Ok," Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto, Sakura, and Lee, "Now we need to decide on who takes what. First I need a volunteer for an XO."

"I'll do it," Naruto said, "I'm your XO."

"Ok," Sasuke said, "You get the XO's cabin," Naruto saluted Sasuke, and walked toward the elevator, Sasuke then looked back at Sakura and Lee, "Lee, you're the resident mechanic. You take engineering?"

"Yes," Lee said as he walked toward the elevator.

"And you?" Sasuke asked.

"You know the answer Sasuke," Sakura said, "I'll be in the infirmary. Come by when you have time, I need to talk to you," Sakura walked up to Sasuke, and pressed her purple Asari lips against his stubble-covered cheeks before walking off.

After Sakura walked off, Sasuke watched as her jumpsuit flexed over her riveting Asari butt, and he started to get a little aroused but his godfather had taught him how to hold a straight face.

"Agent Uchiha," GOLD said as she came up behind Sasuke.

"Yes," Sasuke asked as he turned around to face GOLD.

"The pilot is here." GOLD said.

Sasuke looked up, and what he saw made his heart skip a beat, the United's pilot was Neji Hyuuga, a Quarian Alliance Navy pilot that saved his life and his squad's life during the Blitz, and after the Blitz, Sasuke and Neji became friends.

"Well I'll be damned," Neji said as he walked down the stairs, and walked up to Sasuke.

"Neji Hyuuga," Sasuke said as he walked up to Neji, and they bumped fists, and slapped each other on the back.

"Good to see you again sir," Neji said, "It's been a while."

"I know," Sasuke said, "You look good," Sasuke flicked a little patched spot on Neji's shoulder, "See that scorch-mark has cleared up."

"Oh shut up," Neji said, "It was only a small mark. I tell you sir, it'll be good to work with you again."

"You to," Sasuke said, "How fast can you get us to Noveria?"

"Just plot the destination sir." Neji said.

"Good," Sasuke said as he slapped Neji on the shoulder, "Now go up to the bridge, and punch it."

"Yes sir," Neji said as he saluted Sasuke, and walked off.

Sasuke walked around to the galaxy-map, and turned on the navigation-computer.

After plotting a route to Noveria, Neji piloted the United toward the Mass Relay, "Relay in sight, Mass-Effect jump in five, four, three, two, one… Mark!"

The United leapt into a FTL jump toward Noveria, "Neji: status report." Sasuke said over the comm.

"Just cleared the relay sir," Neji said, "All systems running green."

"Very good," Sasuke said, "Contact me if anything changes."

"Gotcha." Neji said.

Sasuke walked over to the elevator, and took it down one floor.

Once he arrived on the third level, he walked to the infirmary.

Once he arrived, he saw Sakura typing away at her computer, her long, slender finger danced across the keys, the hue of her skin combined with the orange glow of the keys made the end of her fingers appear a more orange-green.

"You don't have to keep sneaking up on me Sasuke," Sakura said as she turned around to face him.

"I can't help it," Sasuke said, "I'm naturally sneaky. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Sakura said as she walked up to Sasuke, and held up an injector that looked like it was made from a hot glue gun, "This is a tracking chip, I need to be able to track your position when away from the United."

Sasuke held out his arm as Sakura grabbed his wrist, placed the tip against his forearm, and squeezed the trigger.

After a slight sting, Sakura dispensed a small amount of medi-gell onto the wound.

"That should do it," Sakura said as she looked up at Sasuke.

"You know," Sasuke said, "I didn't come here just for a checkup."

"Sasuke," Sakura said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "That night before you left was amazing but… I don't know."

"I know you're having reserves with about that night," Sasuke said, "But I ask you not to hold it against me if I say I think I still love you."

"I won't," Sakura said, "It's the same for the both of us," she looked up at Sasuke, "For now I think it would be best if we kept our relationship professional."

"Whatever you want," Sasuke said as he leaned down, and kissed Sakura on the forehead, he could feel the natural texture in her soft, blue skin through his chapped lips, "Still the softest skin in the galaxy."

"Oh shut up," Sakura said as she lightly slapped Sasuke on the arm.

Sasuke walked out of the infirmary, and back to the elevator which he took to his cabin.

Once he arrived he found himself in a small condo, bathroom to his left as he walked through the door, the bed was against the back wall, the sheets were black and had his family's symbol on the sheets.

As he looked at his desk, he noticed the N7 Volunteer Medal in a case along with the medals he received during his time in the Navy.

After losing his job at C-Sec, Sasuke signed up for the N7 Volunteer Corps and served under Admiral Hackett's command, and was fighting on Earth with N7 when Admiral Shepard destroyed the Reapers.

Even after the victory, he still has nightmares of the War, all those civilians he didn't save, the soldiers he left behind, and the lives he took, Rogue Geth, Reapers, and Cerberus.

During his time in the Volunteer Corps he had killed a combined four thousand mercenaries, Reapers, and Geth.

Now the Geth and Reapers were gone, but he still felt guilt over their deaths.

Sitting at his desk, he pinched the bridge of his nose, the sound of silence around him was painful, he closed his eyes he could see the final battle for Earth again, the sound of the war was burned into his memory, no matter how many times he prayed or how many people he saved, he still couldn't forget that battle.

As if it were yesterday he could remember the sound of guns firing, Reapers moaning, bullets whistling all around, the screams of people he couldn't save, the smell of decaying, rotting flesh, spent thermal clips, and the feeling of the N7 Avenger he was issued pushing against his shoulder as he fired the rifle.

He was saved from a flashback when Neji came over the line, "Sasuke we're approaching Noveria," Neji said over the line, causing Sasuke to fall backwards in his chair onto the floor.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I said we're approaching Noveria." Neji said.

"Thanks," Sasuke said as he pushed himself off the floor, stumbled around to the exit, and into the elevator.

After shaking himself off, he exited the elevator to see Sakura, Naruto, and Lee standing on the bridge.

After walking to the bridge, he saw the planet Noveria getting bigger in the window.

"Long time since you've been here right?" Sakura asked.

"Four months," Sasuke said, "Not that long considering your long life span."

"Shut up," Sakura said as she slapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

_Onto Noveria and the truth…_


End file.
